The beat of the heart
by Almeida24T
Summary: Jack and Racetrack discover their true feeling for Crutchy and Mush's sisters. Chapter 6 is up. More soon. R+R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Waddua ya got Kelly, anything good?" Racetrack asked as Jack showed him his hand. "Two pair. Lemme guess, ya got me again?" Jack asked knowing racetrack had won yet again. Racetrack always won in poker; there was no other way. Race hesitated a moment, but reassuringly put his cards down. "Straight flush Kelly." Race stood up only to see Crutchy and Mush entering Tibby's. Jack and Race were seated at a booth, and Mush and Crutchy sat down with them. "Heya fellas, what's the woid?" Jack asked. "Ah, nuttin', just taking the goils out." Mush replied. Jack and Racetrack exchanged glances, and saw the girls approaching the door. Race and Jack headed towards the door. "Hey goils." Jack said to Doll face and Charity as they entered Tibby's. "Hey boys." Doll face said looking at Racetrack. Doll face was Crutchy's sister, and Charity was Mush's sister. They had known Jack and Race for five years. Ever since Mush and Crutchy, who had been childhood friends, became newsies. Jack always had a thing for Charity, just as racetrack had for Doll face. Race always loved Doll face's ginger colored eyes, and her adoring smile. The girls were very fond of Jack and Race, and hoped they were fond of them also. "Have a seat, hun." Jack said to Charity. The girls sat down. Mush and Crutchy left to go sell da papes. Race took the liberty to sit next to Doll face, and jack followed suit by sitting next to Charity. "We can only stay for a minute, we have wash to do." Charity said apologetically. Jack and Race didn't even try to hide their disappointment. "You goils look very nice today." Jack said. "Thank you." The girls said in unison. "Well, we better be going. It was very nice to see you boys. Please, stop by sometime." Doll face said waving seductively as they walked out the door. "Wow, boy do I like dos goils." Race said dreamily. "Don't you mean ONE of dos goils?" Jack said smirking. Race snapped out of his daze. "You know what I mean muttonhead." Race said aggressively. They got up to go sell the papes. "Extra, Extra, read all about it, Hearst goes numb!" Jack yelled to the customers. Jack sold more than half of his papes when he bumped into Race. They strolled the streets together, reminiscing about the first time they laid eyes on the girls. Meanwhile. Charity and Doll face were walking back from doing laundry, when they ran into some "old friends." Oscar and Morris Delancy, the most wretched people in New York. "Hiya toots." Oscar said to Doll face as they knocked down their linen baskets. "Get out of here. Leave us be." Doll face said harshly. The Delancy's grabbed each girl by the wrists, tight enough to leave a bruise. The girls started screaming, but the Delancy's quickly and efficiently covered their mouths. Doll face and Charity were dragged into a nearby alley, where they were thrown into a pile of trash. Morris made the mistake of taking his hand off of Charity's mouth, because she screamed helplessly. "What was dat?" Racetrack said whipping around, and turning towards the shrill noise. "Let's check it out." Jack said nudging Racetrack. They broke into a run, and arrived just in time. They were astonished to see Charity and Doll face being hassled by the Delancy brothers. In one sudden burst, they could feel anger surge through their entire body. They could feel their muscles tighten and fists form. In one swift motion, Jack and Race lunged towards the Delancy's, ripping them off of the girls, and throwing them up against a wall. Race kicked Oscar square in his manhood, and Jack head- butted Morris. The Delancy's fled, leaving the four of them alone in the alley. "Are you goils alright?" Jack said helping Charity to her feet. Racetrack already had Doll face up. "Holy moley, those tightwads hurt you?" Race asked gently caressing Doll face's bruised wrist. "Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked. "I think so, I was just so scared. Thank you so much Jack." Charity said with tears streaming down her face. Jack embraced Charity in a hug. Racetrack dried Doll face's tears, and did the same. "Come on, let's go to the lodging house; you goils can get cleaned up." Jack said. They made sure to pick up the linen baskets before heading off to the lodging house. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The walk home from the alley was rough. The girls were so shaken up they needed to use Race and Jack as support. Climbing the stairs to the lodging house was even more difficult. Charity was shaken up a little more than Doll face was. Jack had to carry Charity up the stairs. Charity's skirt was ripped on the bottom. Race escorted Doll face to the washroom. Jack seated Charity on his bed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." Jack said running his fingers through Charity's golden blonde hair. "If there's anything I can do," he continued, "please, let me know, because I want to help." He finished. She looked up at him, and she stared into his beautiful brown eyes. They were so sincere, and honest. "Thank you Jack, really you don't know how much I appreciate this." She said trying to smile. Jack looked into her baby blue eyes, and gently kissed her forehead. He was a tremendous comfort to her, and they both knew it. Race and Doll face walked in, and once they were seated, Race reached for his cigar. "Do ya mind?" He asked. "No, it's alright." Doll face said. Jack and Charity got up and walked into the washroom. Racetrack lit up his cigar, and him and Doll face talked for a few minutes. "This was an eventful day." Race said with enthusiasm in his voice. "I'm just glad you weren't hoit to badly." He said placing a hand on hers. "Thanks Race; I'm just glad that I have you to lean on." She said resting her head on his shoulder. She sat there for a few moments thinking; thinking about how lucky she was that the boys came when they did. "Doll face, can I tell ya suttin'?" Race asked cautiously. "Of course." Doll face answered. Race put out his cigar, and faced Doll face. He looked at his lap for a few moments before finally looking her in the eye. "Well ah, ya see hun, I ah, well." he stuttered. "Spit it out." She said anxiously. "Well ya see, I, I like ya; I like ya a lot." Race said staring her straight in the eyes; she could feel his hands trembling. None the less, she was flattered; it was something she hoped for. "Why are you trembling?" She started. Race shrugged his shoulders. "I like you to Race." She finished smiling. Race finally looked up with a surprised look on his face. He was thrilled. "Are ya serious? Yer not joking me are ya?" He said excited. Doll face giggled. "Why would I be joking? I really like you." She said. At this racetrack leaned in for the first kiss they would share together. Her tender lips, met his. They kissed for 6 seconds, and then broke away. They both smiled. "Why am I so lucky?" He asked rhetorically. "I don't know." She replied smugly. At this, Jack and Charity entered the room. Charity had sewn up her skirt, and she had cleaned up her face. Her wrists were bruised also. "What are you two talkin' bout?" Jack asked winking. Race glared over in their direction of Jack. "Do you goils want to do suttin'?" Race asked. "What did you have in mind?" Charity asked. Race looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Wanna go see Medda?" Race suggested. The girls exchanged glances. "Sure." Doll face said. "I'd love to." Charity said. They approached Medda's theatre, and walked right in. Medda was sitting at a table, having a drink, and talking to a man. When they walked in, her attention was diverted to the door, her eyes widened when she say them in the doorway. "Excuse me." Medda said to the man. She approached the four of them with a smile. "Why hello. So good to see you. Charity and Doll face, is that you? I haven't seen you to in ages. You look so grown up." She said hugging each of them. "It's so good to see you again Medda." Charity said. They all sat down at a table, except for Jack and Medda who went off in a corner. "Kelly, good to see ya. How ya been?" She asked giving Jack a hug. "Pretty good, the bulls are laying off me for once." He said smirking, "Hey, can I borrow your dressing room for a minute?" He asked making a puppy dog face. She chuckled. "Of course." She said. "Thanks Medda." Jack said leading her back to the table. Jack and Medda sat down. "Hey guess what? Doll face here is my goil." Race said proudly. "Oh really." Jack said amused. Race nodded, and Doll face smiled brightly. "Hey uh Charity, can I have a woid in the dressing room for a minute?" Jack asked. "Alright." Charity said standing up. Jack took her hand and led her into the dressing room. They walked up the stairs, and closed the curtain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Please, sit down. I just need to talk wit ya for a minute." Jack said pointing to Medda's vanity. Charity sat down, as instructed, and waited for Jack's announcement. "Well actually, it's more of a question." Jack said holding her hand. "Ok, well, you got me all nervous. out with it." Charity said lovingly. Jack took a deep breath and gently kissed her hand. "I want ya to be wit me. I want us ta be tagedder." He said never looking away from her. He was slightly more confident than Race was. Charity started to blush. "I want to be with you Jack. I was hoping that's why you brought me up here." Charity said bright eyed and smiling. Jack chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Come 'ere." Jack said. He and Charity hugged, and then kissed. It was the best thing she had ever felt in her entire life. They left the dressing room holding hands, and everyone at the table, including Medda, knew what happened. "Hey you to love birds, get down here." Race yelled up at them. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. Are you staying for the show?" Medda asked politely. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Race said. He winked at Medda. "You've inspired me. I know what song I'm going to open with." Medda said. "What one is dat?" Jack said sitting down. "Well Kelly, I guess you're just going to have to find out. Medda said brusquely. She was gone for approximately 20 minutes, but when she came out, she looked amazing. Her hair was all done up, and she had little gems in her hair. One would think it would take much longer than 20 minutes to look like that. "This is dedicated to 4 certain people. My lovey-dovey baby, I boo hoo hoo for you." Medda sang. After her concert, Jack, Race, and the girls went outside, but not before saying good-bye and thank you to Medda. Jack walked Charity home and Racetrack did the same with Doll face. They each shared a kiss goodnight, and a smile. Jack and Race met up at the front of Tibby's, and walked back to the lodging house together. "Ya know what da next step is right?" Race asked Jack. Jack laughed slightly. "Ya. We gotta tell Crutchy and Mush. Hope they're ok wit it." Jack said. "Then again, why do we need their permission?" Race asked. "But if we don't tell 'em and they find out, how will it look?" Jack asked rhetorically. When Race and Jack got back to the lodging house, everyone was already asleep. "I guess we'll tell 'em tomorrow." Race whispered. They put out their candles and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Jack and Race overslept. Kloppman came into the room yelling frantically. "No time to shave boys, go get your papers." He screamed. Jack and Race were out the door in 5 minutes. This was the fastest they had ever gotten ready. After a long day of selling 100 papes each, they went to go find Mush and Crutchy. As usual, they were watching the boxing match that went on every day in the street. "Hey Crutchy, Mush, come ova here for a minute." Race said motioning them. "Yeah, s'matta?" Mush asked. "Well, ya see boys; we got suttin to tell ya." Jack said scratching his head. He suddenly remembered he hadn't had time to bathe. "Ya see, we are kinda seeing yer sis's. Are ya mad?" Race said kicking the dirt. Crutchy and Mush exchanged glances. Crutchy shrugged his shoulders, and Mush had a confused look on his face. "Well, who's got who?" Mush said confused. "Well uh, Crutchy, I am wit your sis. Is dat ok?" Race asked. "I guess so, you better just treat her right, or I'll soak ya." Crutchy said tapping his crutch against the ground as to inflict force. "Mush, what 'bout ya?" Jack said giving him his famous sideways glance. "Like Crutchy said, I love Charity. I mean she's my sis, so I gotta look out for 'er." Mush said. "I know Mush, but I like 'er a lot, and I wouldn't hurt 'er. You should know dat 'bout me." Jack said. "That goes for me and Doll face also." Race said. "Do you even know her real name?" Crutchy asked. Racetrack looked up at the sky thinking for a moment. "No, when I met her she was introduced as 'Doll face'." Race said. "What is it anyways?" He finished. "Ella. But she likes Doll face. That's the nickname our pop gave her when she was born, ever since we've just called her Doll face." Crutchy said. "Huh, what would she prefer me calling 'er?" Race asked. "Doll face. It's pretty much her name nows." Crutchy said. Jack and Race spit shake with Crutchy and Mush, then left to go find the girls. On their way to find the girls, they ran into Sarah. "Hey boys." Sarah said running up to them. "How are you?" She asked. She hugged each of them and gave them a smooch on the cheek. "Heys Sarah, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Just being friendly." She said. "Hey Race, wanna come back to my house? My parents are out shopping." She asked. "No thanks. I don't do dat." Race replied. "Well, if your sure, how 'bout you Jack? You know you want to. She said plastering herself onto him. He grabbed her arms and took them off of him. "No, I don't want to. Sorry." Jack said. "Heya Jack!" Someone yelled from across the way. It was Kid Blink. "Well, since you guys pass." Sarah said. She ran over to Blink, and she asked him the same thing she asked Race and Jack. All of a sudden, Blink left with her. "Poor bum." Jack said. "Come on, let's go find the goils." He finished. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jack and Racetrack kept walking, when they ran into the Delancy brothers. "What smells?" Race asked fanning his nose. "Hiya boys." Jack said staring them down. Morris got all up in Jack's face. "Where ya headin' Kelly?" Morris asked. "None of ya business, so beat it." Jack said. "You think you scare us?" Oscar asked rhetorically. "No. We know we scare you. Now beat it!" Racetrack said forcefully. The Delancy's fled on this note. They knew what Jack could do to them, never mind Jack and Race together. They continued walking, when they ran into Skittery and Blink. "Hey Blink, thought you were wit Sarah?" Race asked. "Well uh ya see, she said she originally wanted you Race, so I left." Blink retorted. "Good; ya don't need 'er anyways." Skittery said gently hitting him on the chest. Jack nodded. "Ain't dat right Jack?" Skitts finished. "Yeah, well I don't even know why I got involved with her during the strike. Maybe because I didn't know 'er, but now that I do, I don't like what I know." Jack stated. "So where ya fellas off ta?" Skitts asked. "Oh uh, we're looking for Doll face and Charity. They're wit us, if ya know what I mean." Race said winking. "Wow, you fellas sure are lucky. They're so pretty. Do Mush and Crutchy know?" Blink asked with a semi-dreamy expression. "Yeah, we told 'em." Race said. "Well, we gotta scram. See ya lata." Race finished. They continued walking, when they spotted Spot (no pun intended). Spot was in front of Tibby's, courting some girl. "Heya Spot, whose dis?" Jack asked nonchalantly. "Oh, dis 'ere his Rachel. She's me goil." Spot said. "For this week." Spot whispered to Jack and Racetrack. Race and Jack nodded, and gave a sort of half smile (you know the ones I mean). "Spot, ya seen Charity and Doll face around?" Jack asked. "Nah, but I think Dave said he saw them at the lodging house looking for you guys." Spot said nudging his head in the direction of the lodging house. "Thanks Spot, catcha lata." Jack said as they headed over to the lodging house. They got to the lodging house, and sure enough Doll face and Charity were sitting on the steps, waiting for the boys. Something was different. Davy was with them. "Hey goils." Jack said. He winked at Charity. Doll face stood up and she kissed Race. "Come 'ere." Jack said. Charity stood up, and Jack jerked her into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Nothing like Race's kiss; his was long and passionate. "Hey Dave." Jack said still hugging Charity. "Heya Jack, Denton wants to have us over for dinner tonight." Dave said. "Well, uh, I don't want to leave Charity behind, so if she don't go den I don't go." Jack said. "I don't see why she couldn't." Dave said. "Just be there around 7." He finished. Dave left to go home and get ready for the big night. "What are ya doin' tonight Race?" Jack asked. "Me and Doll face 'ere are goin' to Central Park, to sit under the stars." Race said giving Doll face a love squeeze. "That's so sweet." Charity said jealously. "Why can't we do something like that Jack?" She asked giving Jack a pair of sad eyes. "Don't wory about it. It's not tonight, but Ise got a surprise planned for ya." He said sweetly. Of course, being Jack, he didn't have anything planned. It was just him improving the truth. But now he would have to think of something good. But she was worth it to him. That night, as promised, Race and Doll face sat under the stars in Central Park. Jack and Charity headed towards Denton's house. When they got there, they were a little startled to see that Davy was waiting for them on the front steps. "Dave, 'ere already?" Jack asked. "Oh, I've been here all afternoon." Davy replied. Jack and Charity glanced at each other. How odd they both thought. "Well, let's go in shall we? Davy said. They all went inside, and Denton greeted them with a big hello. "Jack, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this beautiful young lady." Denton said. "Oh how stupid uh me. Denton, this 'ere is Charity. She's me goil." Jack said. Denton held out his hand, and Charity shook it. "Hello." Charity said. "What happened to Sarah, Jack?" Denton asked. Jack explained the whole situation, and why he didn't like her after all. "But now I feel kinda stupid, knowing I could-a had Charity da whole time." Jack said giving Charity a peck on the cheek. She blushed. "Well, dinner's all set, let's eat." Denton said. All throughout dinner, they had scattered conversation. Before they knew it, it was time to go. "Thanks Denton, ya comin' Dave?" Jack asked. Dave looked at Denton, and Denton stared back at Dave. "Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while longer." Dave answered. Jack and Charity were a bit suspicious, but they didn't quite know why. Jack thanked Denton, and he and Charity left. "Want me ta walk ya home?" Jack asked. Charity was just looking up at the stars, and after a while replied with, "No. I don't want to go home." All Jack did was smile. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After an hours worth of walking, Jack and Charity had been to almost every place in Manhattan possible. They finally ended up at Charity's house. "Goodnight." She said. "Get ova 'ere." Jack said giving her a long and sweet goodnight kiss. "Goodnight." Jack said when it was over. As soon as he got back to the lodging house, he got undressed (Wahoo!!!) and went up on his bunk, and just sat there thinking. "Heya Jack, what's wrong wit ya?" Blink asked. "Well uh, ya see I told Charity dat Ise was going to do suttin special for 'ere. The only problem is dat I have no idea what to do." Jack said. "What do ya think Ise should do?" Jack asked Blink. "Well, if I Ise thinks of suttin, I'll let ya know Jack." Blink said. "Thanks Blink." Jack finished. Jack was just about to close his eyes and go to sleep when Racetrack walked in. "Heya boys." Race said to everyone. "Hey Race, where ya been? Ya missed a great game uh poker." Skittery said. "Oh me?" Race said looking around trying to be funny. "Ise been in Central Park." He finished. "What was ya doin there? It's dark out." Skitts asked. "I took out Doll face, is dat alright with ya?" He asked rhetorically. "Yea." Skitts replied. (I guess it wasn't rhetorical after all.) "Did ya boin a candle like I told ya?" Jack asked. "Nah." Race said reaching for his cigar. "Waddua ya mean no? You was supposed ta boin a candle. she would a liked it." Jack said sitting up in his bed. "She didn't wanna." Race said finally. Jack gave him a narrow eye. Race finished his cigar, and laid down in his bunk. "I'll tell ya what happened tamorra." He said. Within 15 minutes, not a single Newsie was awake. "GET UP, SKITTERY, BOOTS, COWBOY, SNIPE. GET UP GET UP CARRYIN DA BANNER!" Kloppman's voice screamed at 7:00. "So uh Race, you gonna tell us or what?" Jack said. "I'm getting to it." Race said. "Alright, well, we's went to da park, and it was sunset. It was really pretty accordin ta her, I wadn't so sure, ya know. Well, anyways, we sat there, I was holding her in me arms, until it was dark and da stars came out. We sat there watchin 'em, and talkin." Race said. "Talkin bout what?" Mush interrupted. "I'm getting there, keep ya pants on." Race started up again. "So like Ise was sayin, we was talkin for a long time ya see, about everythin really. We talked bout da two of us tagedder, and we talked bout jack and Charity, and uh Snyder came up once or twice. Just general stuff like dat." Race finished. "What happened when ya brought 'er home?" Tumbler asked fascinated. "Well uh ya know, I said goodnight ta 'er, and we kissed a little... (Everyone was giving Race a glare). OK, we kissed a lot, big deal. And then she went in, and I came back 'ere." Race finished, as it happened, he finished shaving too. They all left to go sell da papes, and when it was time for lunch, they went to Tibby's. Jack and Race walked in only to see Charity and Doll face sitting with Skittery and Blink. "Heya fellas." Blink said once he realized who had walked in. "Heya boys, not to be mean or nuttin, but scram." Jack said. On this note, Skitts and Blink left to go to another table. "Hey goils, ya miss us?" Race asked rhetorically. "Of course, we always miss you guys." Doll face said. Race gave her a kiss on the lips, and they left to go for a walk. Jack held Charity's hand, and looked her straight in the eye. "Ya know dat date thing I was promising ya?" Jack asked. "Yeah." Charity said. "Well, it's not going to be until next week OK?" Jack said. "It's alright." Charity said. "Come on, lets get addah 'ere." Jack said. At this, Charity slid out of the booth and she and Jack left Tibby's. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Jack and Charity walked until they reached Central Park. They came upon a big rock, and sat there for a few minutes silent. Jack sensed something was wrong.  
  
"S'matta? Are ya alright?" Jack asked stroking her hand lovingly. "I don't know." Charity replied. "I feel different." She finished. "Waddua ya mean? You're not different." Jack said attempting to look her in the eye. It was fairly difficult, considering she was sitting in his lap. "I feel like no one loves me. I just feel like my life is falling apart." She said with a tear dropping from her eye. "Waddua ya mean? I love ya." Jack said shocked. Charity didn't believe him. "You're just saying that. I know you don't mean it." She said openly weeping. "What are ya talkin about? I do mean it. I love ya Charity." He said again. "Ok." She said to drop the issue. She still didn't believe Jack. "I have to go." She said getting up and leaving without even a hug or a kiss. Jack could tell something was seriously wrong. Since Charity had left, Jack wasn't just going to sit there and wait for her to come around. He decided to do something about it. He got up and started looking for someone, anyone who might know something. The first person he ran into was Blink. "Blink." He shouted from across the road. Jack motioned for Blink to come over to where he was. Blink got the message and did. "Heya Jack, where'd Charity go?" Blink asked. "Dat's da problem. There's something wrong wit 'er, but she won't tell me, and I was wondering if ya knew anything about it. Ya know?" Jack asked. "Now dat ya mention it, she did act a little different today. But she didn't say nothing about it." Blink said. "Race and Doll face are at da lodging house. Maybe day know sumthin." Blink said. "Thanks Blink." Jack said as he departed for the lodging house. When he got there, he went inside, and sure enough, Race and Doll face were lying on Race's bunk together. "Heya guys, listen, I need to talk to yas." Jack said. "Sure Jack, bout what?" Race said. "Well, Charity's been acing funny today. Not herself, ya know? She won't tell me what's wrong wit 'er. I was wonderin if maybe you guys knew." Jack finished. "I gotta go. bye Race." Doll face said. "Oh no ya don't. Ya know sumthin don't ya?" Jack said. "Doll face, if sumthin's da matta wit Charity, ya gotta tell us." Race said. "It's nothing, really, I know nothing." Doll face said. "You do know sumthin, and ya not telling us." Jack said. "So what if I do, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Doll face said. Jack looked her straight in the eye. His eyes looked so concerned, and helpless. "I'm sorry, I really can't tell ya. If she wants you to know, she'll tell ya." Doll face finished. "She won't even look at me Doll face. She won't let me help 'er." Jack said. "Come on hun." Race said. Doll face leaned over and gave Race a kiss goodbye. "I'm sorry." She said and she left the lodging house. Jack's arms flew up in the air in rage. This was driving him crazy. He only cared about her, and wanted to help her. Jack walked around Manhattan for a while, when he ran into Charity sitting on a bench alone. She hadn't noticed him, because she was in deep thought. Jack sat down next to her, and she still didn't move. "Hey hun." He said softly. It took her a moment to snap out of her daze. "Oh, Hi." She said looking down at her feet. "Ya really need to tell me what's da matta. I'm scared for ya." Jack said. "You don't need to know." She said crying again. "Yeah I do, it's affectin our relationship. You won't even look at me for god sakes. I need ta know." Jack said resting his hand on hers. She moved her hand away. This was getting over the line, she wouldn't even let him touch her. "I'm sorry. I just can't. Not yet." She said. "You want to know so badly, take to Mush." She finished. Now that Charity said that, Jack realized Mush had been acting weird lately too. He decided this was a good plan. "Charity, I am going to go talk to Mush, because I do love you, and I need to know. I care about you so much, and your not telling me anything. This is serious." Jack said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left to go find Mush. Mush was with Crutchy in Tibby's. They were sitting all by themselves in a corner. Mush looked very depressed. "Heya Mush, Crutchy. Mush, are ya alright?" Jack asked. "No. Got a bit of bad news last night." Mush said. "That's what I want ta talk to ya about." Jack said. "Ya mean, ya know about it already?" Mush asked. "No, I don't. But Charity is really upset about whatever this is, so I need ta know, because he won't talk to me at all. I'm really worried." Jack said. "I'd expect her ta be." Mush said. "Last night, our mother died." Mush said. 


End file.
